Caring for wounds is important in the healing process. Wounds often produce considerable liquids, e.g., exudate. Medical dressings are often used in wound care to address the production of liquids from the wound. If not properly addressed, liquids at the wound can lead to infection or maceration of the periwound area. As used throughout this document, “or” does not require mutual exclusivity. Wound dressings may be used alone or as an aspect of applying reduced pressure to a tissue site.
Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing a reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, which may include faster healing and increased formulation of granulation tissue.